pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Okamiblossom/Mah favorite artz
Yes, I finally decided to share my art with all y'all! I'll be uploading original characters of mine from the universes of TLK, Bambi, and Phineas and Ferb, and occasionally beyond those universes. Here's to a whole new year of art! -UPDATE- I am taking requests of OCs, Wolves, TLK Characters, Phineas and Ferb Characters, Bambi Characters and Dragons. I'll do my best on all of them. Phineas and Ferb Related Art 016.JPG|My OC, Lily. She needed a new pic uploaded, anyway. 017.JPG|A random unnamed yellow creepily smiling platypus, and Perry's Mother and Father sitting together below. I don't really see a lot concerning Perry's biological family, so creating them was fun. 019.JPG|A tiny newborn Perry and his sisters. The older looking one is Matilda, and his twin resting beside him is named Jannali. Jannali is some kind of Aborigine name, meaning "Moon", or something. OkamiBizzy.JPG|The idea for this outfit just kinda randomly came to me all of a sudden. So, here's Izzy modeling my original. :) MoarOkamiB-Art.JPG|I figured that Amanda needed to be drawn again, so here she is modeling another original outfit. OkamiB-TwoPlatypuses.JPG|Bryce and Helena, a couple of OCs I thought up some time ago. I do like how both of them look here. 013.JPG|Yet another OC of mine, another Platty, no less. I like how her name seems to suit her personality: Full of life. TakenFilesEverywhere.JPG|Gwen, a shy and sweet natured Platty. She's an adoptette, along with her little brother Hunter. ThisIsAnImage.JPG|The father of my main OC, Lily. She inherits his purple hue, although her colors are lighter. Like many of my other Male Platty OCs, Stanley has spurs on his hind feet. (Realism for the win) ThisImageExists.JPG|Lily's mother, Lenore. I named her after a character in Edgar Allen Poe's work, The Raven. Anyhow, her daughter inherits many of her traits, that being the hair tuft, her color markings and her eye color. Above her are my OCs Gwen and Hunter. JustUPLOAD.JPG|Here's the aforementioned Hunter, Gwen's little brother. Like her, he is adopted. 018.JPG|Cerise, a Platypus with a very fitting name, meaning "Cherry Red" in French, or something. She is the adopted mother of Gwen and Hunter, and the biological mother of Aisha. 023.JPG|Vanna, just a random character I thought up one day. IT'S-A-PLATYPUS.JPG|An older looking Jannali, who I've already introduced as Perry's twin Sister. 028.JPG|Just another random Char. She looks sweet, though. Mow-Mow-Mow.JPG|Here's Alette, a character that gets on Lily's nerves all the time. She loves to see Lily when she's ticked off. >:D And-My-Heart-Starts-Pumpin.JPG|Perry's biological mother, Skye. That's about it. 036.JPG|Max, Perry's father. He was an agent at one time. 038.JPG|Blossom, Lily's BFF. 039.JPG|My descriptions are getting shorter, aren't they? :P Anyways, this is just an older drawing of Alette. Nothing incredibly special. UmmmmUhhh.JPG|Zahra, another Platty that I NEED to draw again. I guess she looks similar to a Peacock.... Numbah41.JPG|Leilani, an experiment with trying new species of Platties. WhyDidTheTakenFileCrossDaRoad.JPG|Candace, who I finally managed to draw in a canonical style decently. She's wearing a simple formal outfit I designed this time. JubalXCalah.JPG|Two more Platties for ya. I like their designs and colors. PlatypusBabiez.JPG|Bindi and Steve Graybill (Yes, I gave them last names :P). They're Perry's grandbabies. :3 OkamiLily.JPG|Lily being her adorable, bubbly, usual self. Her legs look like purple tree trunks. XD MoarPlattyz.JPG|Two more unnamed Platypuses- no, make that THREE more unnamed platypuses. The bottom one is looking strangely realistic, which was my goal. 093.JPG|An unnamed young Platypus (Man, I gotta give all these guys names). XD I like her bangs. 092.JPG|A more recent pic of Blossom, Lily's BFF. 091.JPG|An attempt at a 2nd Dimension Lily. Yes, that's supposed to be a scar on her side. Also gave her spurs to convey a rougher look. 090.JPG|All three sisters in a row. I went with a theme when I named them, you could say. :P Guess who's the parents if you want to. 089.JPG|Wikidude's OC Andrew at an obviously young age, and his pet Platypus Lily. 088.JPG|Julie, a character that, believe it or not, has a relation to Slushy's character. I won't say what that is unless I gain permission from the author to say. MUAHAHAHAHAHA 087.JPG|Bubba, Slushy's character's pet Dog. I completely based his design off of my own dog. Bubba is a nickname for him. 064.JPG|Bebbeh Lily lookin' squeelicious. :3 061.JPG|Don't know what conused her, but she's definitely confused about something, alright. XD 058.JPG|Juss' Perry derpin' around. 057.JPG|Fern, the long and wavy looking Platypus. :P 05NotTheOnlyIvyPlatypusOnTheWiki.JPG|Yes, I am aware that there is another Platypus Character on this wiki named Ivy. But I thought of this name LOOONG before I learned of the other's existence. 055.JPG|Don't really need a description for this one... 054.JPG|Alette looking sinister this time. 053.JPG|Probably one of my personal favorite drawings of Izzy yet. I love her dress too. 052.JPG|Perry's aunt and cousin on his mother's side. (How many relatives does Perry have? The world may never know...) 051.JPG|A drawing I did, Appropriately, back in Autumn 2012. Lily's looking all set to jump in a few leaf piles! 050.JPG|Izzy, how u always manage to wear the cutest dresses? :3 Anyways, here's another for ya. Perrybiofamily.JPG|Kay' so here's Perry's extended familia. :3 Just the regulars, Skye, Max, Matilda and Ty. They look so cute ^^ Bambi Related Art Okamiart1.JPG|Okay, this one isn't technically ALL Bambi art, but the fawn in the pic obviously is. His name is Membo, and he's from the novel "Bambi's Children". I don't own him, I just did the design. Aaaand Lily got into the picture somehow. :P 006.JPG|Here's Thumper's father, spoken of but never really seen onscreen in either movie. I tried to have him look more like a Hare than a Rabbit (Yes, there IS a difference). Why? Well, he's called "Father Hare" in his concepts, and there's a character in the first book called "Friend Hare", so I stuck with that. 015.JPG|Here's the lovely Faline, Bambi's Mate and mother to his two fawns. Not really much else to say.... OkamiB-DeerArt.JPG|Bambi's Mother, whom I decided to name Leda. 021.JPG|Lana, a character from the novel "Bambi's Children". I wanna find that book so badly.... WAFFLEZ-R-DELISHUS.JPG|A simple headshot of Bambi I did a while ago. I think I might've done this without a direct reference pic, which was an amazing feat at the time for me. BowChickaBowWow.JPG|A character that came out of an experiment (Or a project, whichever) of trying to adapt Bambi to the TLK universe. Her name is Pakuna. OkamiBambi.JPG|Here's Leda and her Non-Canonical daughter, Autumn. I decided, after some thought, that she didn't fit into the canonical timeline I stick to, so she was ultimately changed to be Leda's Sister. See, in the first book, Leda states to Ena that Bambi is her first fawn. Since we see Bambi and only Bambi being present as Leda's child from birth to his mother's death, it can really safely be assumed that Autumn never existed as another of Leda's children. That's my story and I'm sticking to it! lol 082.JPG|Rhianna, Goddess of the Deer. I thought it would be interesting to give her a Pegasus kinda look. BTW, She love fawns. :3 049.JPG|This could possibly be Bambi's Daughter, but there's not really an official say on that. She looked quite surprised here... :P 047.JPG|Bambi and the ever-present-in-stock-art Butterfly. :P Suprisingly, I don't really draw him all the time. I should. 097.JPG|Faline, part of a larger yet-to-be-finished drawing. 068.JPG|A headshot of Marena, a character from the first book. TLK Related Art 003.JPG|Again, drawings of fawns managed to sneak into the page. :P Anywho, here's a pic of Sarabi's deleted sister, Naanda. I have more concepts of her, just wait and see. 010.JPG|Here's Binti, Zazu's deleted girlfriend from TLK 2: SP. I took her design straight from a comic appropriately named "A Girlfriend For Zazu". Her name is Swahili for "Daughter". NobodysTakenThisFileName.JPG|An as of yet unnamed cub. I kinda like her, really. 008.JPG|Practicing Vitani expressions. I think Nan might like this one. :) EveryFileNameHasBeenTaken.JPG|Kicheko, an OC whose design I took from a concept of Shenzi. She's my version of Shenzi's mother. I also think I did well in drawing her dreadlocks... BTW, her name is Swahili for "Laughter". 012.JPG|Here's Banagi, Prince of Hyenas and a deleted character from an early version of TLK. I referenced heavily off of his concept art, originally done by the late Mel Shaw. He's my take on Shenzi's father. That's-What-Mah-Baby-Says.JPG|Here's my very first Hyena OC. Her name is Ghinjo (not sure how that's pronounced). She's Shenzi's sister, and Kicheko and Banagi's daughter. YoungMuffy-OkamiB.JPG|A headshot of Lil' Mufasa. I tried my best to make him look like Mufasa and not too much like Simba. 100.JPG|Here's Diku, whom I have made to be Naanda's cub instead of being her sister. I'm such a rebel. XD I don't think this design is final. 086.JPG|A somewhat decent drawing of a melancholy looking Vitani. She's definitely one of my favorite TLK Characters to draw. 085.JPG|Here's one of the first concepts I did for Daabi. Still haven't fully finalized her design yet. (Sob Sob) 080.JPG|Finally, here's Bhati in all her glory. And... others. XD 079.JPG|Here's Busa, Naanda's mate and Diku and Dwala's father. I might tighten up his design more later on. Okami-Daabi.JPG|One of my fave Daabi concepts so far. I gave her her Father's colors in this one (Excepting her eye color, if I remember). 077.JPG|A headshot concept of Naanda and a random unfinished Meerkat drawing. 075.JPG|A beautiful concept of Naanda lounging. 072.JPG|A random TLK Bird. Not really sure if I'll make him official, but I love his colors, all the same. The design is taken from a Zazu concept. 063.JPG|Trying to draw in a concept-like style. I think I succeeded. 048.JPG|Okay, I referenced VERY heavily off of a screenshot for this. Vitani, whom I'm guessing Nan might appreciate me drawing. :P 060.JPG|Another Naanda concept for you peeps. I think I might settle on this design. Other randomokamibcat.JPG|Here's a pic of a Russian Blue. Love that cat breed. LookIt'sME.JPG|A drawing of myself in a dress I designed. It's-A-Girl.JPG|Here's one from December 2012. Not the full picture, unfortunately, but I still like her outfit. (Especially her cute headband/earmuffs!) It's-A-Me-Taken-File.JPG|Part of an experiment with new hairstyles. I love how it turned out. Nothing-To-Say.JPG|A larger part of the said experiment with hairstyles. Also working with color coordination and anime. 102.JPG|A drawing of Strider, whom I've read is Spirit's father. I wish I drew Horses like this consistently... OkamiKitteh.JPG|Practicing drawing Kittehs, one of my biggest weaknesses. 083.JPG|A character from a book I was reading (that I need to finish) named Sweet. This is how I always pictured her in my mind's eye. 074.JPG|An experiment with Graphite that Slushy and Wikidude seem to like. 071.JPG|Practicing drawing Anime. I think I'm getting really good at it! 069.JPG|A Christmasy drawing showing an outfit I designed. 065.JPG|One of the first and IMO Best Wolf drawing's I've uploaded here, this is a Wolf I created for Wikidude. 066.JPG|ValleyFire's Mate and Daughter, SierraWind and ThicketFrost. I happen to love SierraWind's colors and markings. 062.JPG|Either one of the first drawings I did using my Cra-Z-Art Colored Pencils, Or my RoseArt Colored Pencils. My money's on the RoseArts. Yaylandscape.JPG|Practicing at landscapes this time. yayz ^ ^ Sooo, this is where I picture Perry and his extended family living. There's an interesting backstory for them I've thought up, I may post it someday. It's supposed to be right by a riverbank, I just didn't draw it. :P Requests DaRequest.JPG|A request from Isabella Fanatic of her adorable OC, Pixie. It's been a while since I've drawn in this style, so I hope it came out alright. Category:Blog posts